Hyperdimension Neptunia: ARKS of Gamindustri
by Fei Shuki
Summary: Fei Alisa, a sixteen years old ARKS operative was assigned on a exploration mission but hell's break loose when a Dark Falz attacked. She managed to escape but into a world where the land is ruled by goddesses. How will Fei survive in the land of Gamindustri when an unknown organization named ASIC tries to hunt her down and brought chaos on the land?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Phantasy Star Online 2 (PSO2). Both games are belong to respected owners. I only own the OC and story of this fic. This is my first fanfic story so I apologize if there is any grammar mistakes because English is not my native language. The story begins in ReBirth 2 (After Nepgear acquired Planeptune Mascot blessing) and PSO2 one year prior of Episode 4 (In-game story A.P. 240). Reviews will be appreciated for me to get better in writing future chapters

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **February 5, A.P. 240**

 **ARKS Ship – City Block D**

Everything is on fire; toppling skyscrapers, a destroyed and deserted shop complex, crumbling houses.

At the heart of the city; rather, a city inside a ship, a girl was running through the destruction, her dark-violet ponytail fluttering in the wind as she ran through the burning debris. She is clad in a black coat: stylishly accented with white, purple and magenta lines. A zipper runs through the coat, from the neck to the abdomen. A group of golden circles forming a flower motif can be seen from the back of the coat, encasing the word "ARKS" that seems to complete the emblem. Her slender legs are covered in black trousers. Her black boots protecting her feet from her fervent running.

Eight humanoid-like creatures are closing on her with speed that rivals a horse's. With a heads resembling a bug, red eyes filled with insanity and killing intent, and a grotesquely venous red sword in hand, they give chase in an attempt to eliminate their target. They are Darkers; an entity with the sole goal of destruction and the corruption of the living. Those who are chasing the girl are and named as "Goldradas". The young girl kept on running across the cracked roads towards a mansion at the edge of the burning city, occasionally glancing back at her pursuers.

It was supposed to be a quiet and peaceful day where people do their work in the office and children study at school. But it all changed when the ship was caught in a surprise attack from an entity the girl would've never imagined seeing again: Dark Falz [Apprentice]; the very same being that the young operative saw from the horror that happened 12 years ago. Her recollection was interrupted by the sound of an incoming transmission.

"Operative Fei! Operative Fei Alisa please respond!" a female voice called out through the transmission.

"This is ARKS Operative Fei. What's wrong?" asked the purple haired girl as she passed through an entry tunnel beneath the mansion.

"A huge Darker reading is heading your way fast… y.. ha.. get.. ou…. re!" The message was distorted with static until it was finally cut off, filling her receiver with nothing but static.

Not a moment later, the entryway behind her collapsed into a heap of rubble and metal chunks. She made her way through the corridor that leads her into a huge hangar bay. Her blue eyes caught something at the end of the hangar.

A dull grey aircraft with a bulky build greeted her; it has a bulky frame, a pair of Gatling guns, a railgun on its bow, a pair of wings with rotatable vernier boosters, and missile pods installed. Designated name: The Campship, is a transport meant to carry ARKS Operatives into various planets by using the Tele-Pool System. Using the mounted railgun to shoot a blast concentrated photon energy to create a thin layer of rift, the ship can teleport to a designated planet with relative ease.

"There is not much time left. I must return back to the Oracle be-"

Before she could finish her train of thought, the hangar floor suddenly cracked and collapsed; creating an unbalanced pressure within the hangar area. Fei rushed into the cockpit, starting the aircraft's powering up procedures. She pushed buttons and pulled levers as the room finally broke apart and threw the craft into outer space. She throttled the boosters as the capital ship disintegrates into metal debris. After gaining some distance from the wreckage, the transport's sensors informed her that she is not in the clear yet; a faint red dot appeared on the edge of the radar and was approaching her position. The signal was too far away to be identified. But once it got closer, evidently moving at great speeds, the database identified the signal to be a Dark Vibrace: a humongous Darker resembling a stag beetle in general with two additional giant arms attached on its back which excels on heavy bombardment.

"Guh… This is the last thing that I hoped to happen.", she muttered to herself.

Adjusting the boosters to maximum output, she hoped that she could shake off her pursuer. The young operative soon found herself in a dogfight with Vibrace, as reports detailing that its size doesn't hinder its speed held true. Even with the boosters set at maximum output, she could see that the Vibrace was catching up to her through the radar. Realizing the danger and the grim reaper closing in on her, Fei had no choice but to rely on the emergency procedure by using the missile pods installed on the aircraft. She began calculating the distance between her and the giant Darker; the timing would decide her fate between life and death.

Just as the Vibrace was only a couple of meters away, she rotated the boosters downwards, making the missile pods face the Darker while gaining a bit of altitude. Pressing a button, she unleashed a missile salvo straight towards the Darker, knocking it back and stunning it. However, the airship was at point-blank distance from the radius, thus damaging the transport's navigation system.

Grimacing, Fei activated the Tele-pool System. The beam array on the bow began to build the concentrated photon energy as she readjusted the boosters back to its original position. Her pursuer, however, seems to have recovered and is once again chasing after her with an unbelievable speed.

"It's now or never."

Realizing that she'll be short on time, Fei force activated the system early; the rail gun shot a beam of energy towards the empty space in front of the ship creating a blue corona-like layer. Adjusting the boosters to maximum output again, she rushed her way towards the portal. But her pursuer, the Dark Vibrace, managed to graze the hull of the aircraft, sending it spinning out of control into the rift.

Prologue End.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Phantasy Star Online 2 (PSO2). Both games are belong to respected owners. I only own the OC and story of this fic. This is my first fanfic story so I apologize if there is any grammar mistakes because English is not my native language. The story begins in ReBirth 2 (After Nepgear acquired Planeptune Mascot blessing) and PSO2 one year prior of Episode 4 (In-game story A.P. 240). Reviews will be appreciated for me to get better in writing future chapters

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **In The Land of Games and CPUs**

 **February 5, Year 20XX**

 **Gamindustri – Virtua Forest**

 **10.00 AM**

Virtua Forest, a forest located west of Planeptune city filled with greenery trees, grass everywhere. There were no suitable road that allows vehicles going to the area and those who wants to go should walk his/her way there using pathways formed by the mother of nature long time ago, making the forest not polluted with poisonous gasses and inhabitable with non-aggressive monsters with an exception they have tendencies to attack travelers or quest hunting from Guild.

In the depths of the forest lies a place one should describe it as a sanctuary for the monsters which lives there because number gigantic roots and a lake of pure water source. Despite the advanced technologies and modern building structures, its citizens still respect the nature as their life depends on it.

Somewhere in that forest, a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length was sitting down beneath a tree. The girl wore an outfit resembling a school uniform, white choker around her neck and a yellow ribbon with a letter N in the center. She wears of pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes. Her name is Nepgear, a CPU candidate of Planeptune and younger sister of the current CPU Neptune.

" _Onee-chan…._ "

The young CPU candidate's eyes were filled with regrets.

" _She is too powerful. When ASIC's influences across Gamindustri fade and we finally regain Shares… will I be able beat her?"_

Nepgear, together with her sister and their friends, fought back with the leader of a syndicate known as ASIC. However, due to their inadequate strength even though they outnumbered their opponent, they were badly beaten. As consequence they were imprisoned for 3 years by the leader of the syndicate CFW Magic.

The CPU candidate recalled what had happened three years ago as she closed her eyes. A battle unlike anything she ever experienced with combined powers of Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox; Nepgear thought they would triumph but CFW Magic just wiped the floor without exerting much of her powers thus they were captured for three years.

"Nepgear! It is time to head back." said a voice that got the lilac-purple haired girl's attention.

"Coming!" Nepgear stood from her seat and heads to where the voice came from.

Not far from the tree where she sat two girls was waiting for her; the Guild worker and a very close friend of Nepgear and Neptune, IF, and beside her, the nurse intern Compa.

"How was your rest Ge-Ge?" asked Compa as she checked the CPU candidate's health condition.

"A bit better; Thank you Compa-san." said Nepgear reassure the nurse.

Compa smiled and dust off her skirt. She wears tan-white wool styled tank top with big collar and unattached sleeves, matching her clothes with boots with small ribbons on the hilt as decorations. She carries a small, black hip purse and wears a white headband with a letter "C" shaped pin as design.

In their group, she excels in the medical field and has knowledge with basic first-aid practice to help people and due to her work as intern.

IF, on other hand, wears black tank top matching with her waist belt accessorized by different cellphone holders with different colors underneath her oversized dark blue coat. Her long, brown hair compliments her young looking face and fair skin, accessorized by a green headband.

Best friend to Compa and Neptune, she is the acting elder sister of the two and helps them when they are in times of need. She, with Compa, saved Nepgear from the hands of the ASIC leaders with the help of their country's oracle.

"After you got the blessings from that game mascot I guess I shouldn't be too worried about you. But you still have to make up for your three years absence." IF said as she played with her phone. "Well then let's report back to Histoire-sama."

Both Nepgear and Compa nodded. But just as the three about to resume their way back Planeptune, a bright blue light appeared in the distance followed with the sound of trees being torn down.

"What was that!?" said Compa while startled.

"Don't tell me more of those giant dogoos?!" followed by Nepgear's nervous remark at the same time because of what happened when the three went on quest together for the first time.

"Only one way to find out; don't let your guards down." IF readies a pair of her prized qatars on both hands.

The three went to the location where mysterious light fell.

IF took the role as the lead as Compa and Nepgear followed her to the source of the mysterious light. It was radiating for few seconds that made Gust of Gamindustri had a clear image how far their position from it. She made gestures with left hand instructed both of her friends to take position behind the trees. What was in their view however couldn't hide their surprise and confusion.

A plane never seen before in Gamindustri has landed in front of them with a condition one could say unable to fly unless proper repairs were made.

"This plane… I've never seen anything like this flying around Gamindustri before." said IF as she took a photo of with her cellphone and ran a search on the network, but the search result was futile because the picture matched none of the databases. "Anyway let's find out if there are any survivors."

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Nepgear was first to move closer then realized that the hull and door on the cargo bay section the aircraft was severely bent inside.

"Do you see someone there Ge-Ge?" asked by Compa as she slowly followed Nepgear.

At that moment the CPU candidate was hoping whoever piloted the plane was still alive as she took a peek through bent rear entry. What she saw inside was beyond anything the craft could be recognized as a regular aircraft. Her eyes narrowed to a door on the end of cargo bay which Nepgear assumed to be pilot's room. She tried to push it open but it didn't budge and using her HDD would be a waste of energy in the current situation.

"IF-san, Compa-san, please help me to open this!"

Not wasting any second, IF and Compa ran towards Nepgear to help open the cargo bay door which didn't budge as she tried to push it.

"Whatever this thing made off must be really tough to endure hard collisions." IF muttered.

"This is… so heavy." Compa muttered as she lifted the door with all her strength.

Their effort eventually paid off as the door finally opened, revealing the interiors of mysterious plane to the three. There was no time to be in awe when there was something important for them to do, to confirm whether its pilot was still alive or not. IF knocked the door only to be greeted with silence and she had assumed worst. Nepgear took initiative to open the door and surprisingly it wasn't locked.

"Ge-Ge… l-look!" Compa pointed her finger to the pilot's seat making Nepgear's attention focused to where she was pointing at.

"Umm… Hello?"

A woman, with her long, sleek dark-purple hair, wears a dress that covers from neck until her legs in a jet black fashion that were indescribable and circular emblem with letters, never before seen, could be seen on the back. The CPU candidate felt a vibe coming out from the woman. She wasn't sure why but her intuition urged the young candidate to save the woman's life. Before she could say a word, a spark from a broken electrical wiring sparked near a leaking fuel, engulfing the aircraft with fire that could explode any moment.

"Huwaahh! There is a fire around us!" said Compa in a panic.

"Nepgear! Let's get her out from here, we don't have much time!" shouted IF as she began carrying the stranger from her seat. Nepgear and Compa rushed in a second assisting their brunette friend to carry the stranger out from her death.

Thankfully they were able to get out without a hitch because how spacious the craft was and gained safe distance. Seconds later the fire engulfed the entire plane and exploded into scrap metals.

"That was close." Nepgear panted as she and her friends gather their breaths from the close-call.

"Let's put her down first." said IF. Both Compa and Nepgear nodded then slowly laid down the mysterious woman on ground. After putting the stranger down, Compa checked the woman's vital while IF on a lookout if there was danger nearby.

"Compa-san how is she?" asked the lilac-purple haired young candidate sitting beside the nurse.

"I don't know… all I can say that miss stranger's body somehow exhausted from inside that plane, Ge-Ge. Maybe..." before Compa could finish her words, the purple ponytail haired woman clad in her jet black coat groaned and finally opened her eyes.

"Ugh… wha- gughn!?" Fei tried to woke up but her own body was still in a recovery process.

"Don't try to wake up yet! Uhnn miss...?" Nepgear advised.

"Fei… Fei Alisa." said the young ARKS operative revealed her name to her rescuers.

"Uhh okay Alisa-san." Nepgear could only nod because she never heard that name anywhere in Gamindustri at least as far as she could remember.

"You shouldn't force yourself to wake up Alisa-san!"

"I am sorry for interrupting but we can't make Histoire-sama wait too long for us. Alisa-san right? We will take you to Basilicom and let you rest there. Is that okay?" IF said in a stiff tone, but Nepgear and Compa voiced their objection.

"W-wait IF-san isn't that a bit too much?"

"It is risky to make her move her body in this condition!" both

The young operative watched them while her mind full of thoughts. " _Basilicom? was there such place before?_ " she thought of herself. There were many things that needed to be answered but her instinct kicked in, telling her it would be wise choice to accept the brunette girl's offer.

"Very well, although I still can't move fast if you three don't mind." Fei nodded in agreement and had to rely assistance to walk and get used to risks she took upon using the system.

Chapter 1 End

* * *

 **Author's Note: PSO2 Fei's Appearance**

 **Costume:** ドラグナーコートＦ (Dragner Coat F)

 **Hair:** サクヤロングポニー (Sakuya Long Pony)

 **Hair color:** Dark Purple

 **Accessory:** N/A


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Phantasy Star Online 2 (PSO2). Both games are belong to respected owners. I only own the OC and story of this fic. This is my first fanfic story so I apologize if there is any grammar mistakes because English is not my native language. The story begins in ReBirth 2 (After Nepgear acquired Planeptune Mascot blessing) and PSO2 one year prior of Episode 4 (In-game story A.P. 240). Reviews will be appreciated for me to get better in writing future chapters

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **New World, New Problems**

 **February 5, A.P. 240**

 **Oracle Fleet – Mothership**

" _Well-well… this is really unexpected_." mused Casra while compiling a bunch of papers. A green haired male Newman in his mid-thirties clad in an intimidating white mantle, black armor suit beneath, and matching boots-like greaves. His ears resembled the elves' and he wears a cyber glasses a cyber glasses. But he had no complains whatsoever as he remembered his superior who none other than the First of the ARKS Six Councils and the strongest in the Oracle fleet Regius spent almost 3 years behind a table with a ton papers and it did no effect to hinder his fighting abilities.

The male Newman who was recognized as number 3 in the Council and renowned Three Heroes now had his sight on another matters as commander of Intelligence Department division. His focus narrowed on a recent report of a missing operative from destroyed ARKS Ship Aura Fei Alisa, apparently the only survivor went missing despite her vital sign indicated alive although that was not the case due to her coordinates shown clearly where she went. Two different planets in two different subspace dimensions couldn't make Casra wipe his smirk on his face.

"You are really taking your sweet time as always, Four Eyes. Though the truth that kind of work suits you better. If there is no reason for you to call me… then it is a mistake that I only wasted my time here." said a voice of a woman cold tone, no emotion, and represents the presence of a silent cold blooded assassin ready to dispose her prey.

"Now there is no need to be angry looking whenever you announced your presence in front of me. That may affect your stage performance if you're always like that. Especially Regius gave her to your-" said Casra still keeping his smirk face set his sight in front of his desk. There was nobody there except himself but the he could tell a strong presence leaned on the table and the person knew really well.

"Get to the point or I'll make sure you will never be able to talk again Four Eyes!" said the female again and this time she had an urge want to beat up the male Newman badly.

"Here. Look carefully on that coordinates." said the Intelligence Department commander as he transferred the data to the female voice.

"This… I see nothing out of ordinary except it just a deep space. Is this really-" before she could finish, Casra barged in and told her what to do with it.

"I understand your curiosity but it is better you take that to Sierra for better grasp of it. Chances that we may be able to conduct communication with your "student" are still there."

A brief pause between them then she managed to control her temper knowing her pissed off condition would only drags her into a never ending conversation with the man she considers a fly in her sight.

"I take it this is the end of our meeting then?" replied the voice still with her annoyed tone.

"Yes. That's all." With that said the female presence disappeared in seconds, leaving one of Three Heroes alone in his office with some matters he needs to attend still unable to hide his smirk.

"Really… you're the only perfect teacher in the girl's view Quna-san. You just don't know about it yet I suppose."

 **February 5, Year 20XX**

 **Gamindustri – Planeptune Streets**

 **12.00 PM**

Fei had a hard time to cope the fact that she wasn't thrown into planet Naberius, a planet with natural forest and snowy regions. But now she walked in a city filled with futuristic buildings towering skyscrapers, and the use of advanced technologies almost in every aspects reminded her on ARKS Ship's city block area.

"I didn't know a city like this actually exist…" muttered the ARKS operative in awe but that didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh? Is this your first time to visit Planeptune?" said IF as she overheard Fei's words whilst supporting her to walk, on the right Compa on the left and Nepgear a bit further from IF.

"Actually… this is the first time I heard a city with that name." Fei's statement made the purple-lilac haired CPU candidate surprised.

"Eh!? W-what do you mean by that?" Nepgear shouted. It was clear that she unable to hide her surprised expression. Her mind flashed when she was with IF and Compa at that time rescued Alisa from the downed airplane. Immediately the lilac haired girl snapped from her thought.

"It is exactly what I said. By the way I still don't know your names yet." with that said, it caught off her guard. The CPU candidate remembered they haven't introduced themselves properly.

"Ahh! T-that's right we haven't introduced ourselves! My name is N-Nepgear, CPU candidate of Planeptune. N-nice to meet you Fei-san!" the young candidate was startled then bows in a hurry then she continued by pointing on the creamy-lilac haired girl "She is Compa-san and on your left is IF-san."

"Nice to meet you Alisa-san." said Compa smiled.

"Likewise." Fei nodded as she tried not to make Nepgear feels more nervous but what happened was the opposite of her hope.

"I'm really sorry…" That nearly caught Fei off guard.

"Ge-Ge you should try to keep yourself together." Said Compa with a smile tries to hide her giggles.

"Well here we are at Planeptune's Basilicom" said IF and the four finally arrived in front of a tower which was highest building in the city.

Fei could feel she would have a long talk with the person they called Histoire and she assumed that that Histoire is the same being as the late Xion of Oracle fleet. She cleared her thoughts as she began looking at the interior view of Planeptune brought vibes for her that it just like she went back into ARKS Ship Gate Lobby once again. But a voice soon snapped the purple ponytail haired girl from her thoughts.

"Histoire-sama, we're back!" shouted IF.

Few seconds later a blonde haired girl with a purple dress who looked like a fairy sitting on a flying tome appeared from the distance. The Oracle of Planeptune, Histoire is a powerful being who possesses the knowledge of Gamindustri history records.

The young ARKS felt it wouldn't be wise to interrupt due to her arrival is literally a stranger in the Basilicom.

"Ahh welcome back." replied the fairy named Histoire and eyes quickly noticed a new face she never seen before "Hmm, may I know who is this person you three brought?" asked the fairy a bit confused while levitating in front of the operative.

"Uh!?"

Before anyone could answer Histoire's question, Fei's condition wasn't agree much to her wish for explaining what had happened. The young ARKS groaned in pain as if it felt she was being stabbed by knives, unable to move both her arms and legs, headache struck her mind, the demerits she still remembered what she had to endure resurfaced at the worst possible timing like a body of a CAST being forced shut down remotely.

"Haahh! Alisa-san! Hang in there!" Nepgear rushed to IF side and assists the brunette carrying the operative to stand on her feet. "H-Histoire-san maybe… w-we can ask her later."

The Planeptune Oracle sensed something coming out from the mysterious girl however it wasn't an alien feeling but something familiar from her reminded her much like someone she knew quite well. The tome realizes the CPU candidate mentioned the stranger's name so she assumed the three would give her a brief explanation later.

"I understand. IF-san and Nepgear-san bring her to the living room. Compa-san and I will prepare a futon for Alisa-san to rest." with that said, the trio nodded immediately and get to their job as fast as they could. The nurse and fairy tome brought a spare futon from a vacant room to the living room where IF and Nepgear already waiting. They set up the futon and carefully put Fei on it.

 **February 5, Year 20XX**

 **Gamindustri – Planeptune Basilicom**

 **20.00 PM**

Eight hours had passed since then. After they put Fei to rest in the living room, everyone had gathered there for dinner with Compa served the food and she saved one for Fei in case she wakes up. To confirm on how they met the purple ponytail haired girl in the living room, the Planeptune Oracle asked the trio about the girl after they finished their meal. The CPU Candidate, the nurse, and the Guild agent began their tale after they recovered Planeptune's mascot in the depths of Virtua Forest.

"I see, that's how you three met her after Nepgear gained the mascot's blessings." said Histoire curious but still maintained her composure to talk.

"Yes, also there is this emblem of hers that looked like one of a Guild's agents to me, I wonder-." Nepgear turned to her brunette friend but met with IF interrupt with her statement

"I'm sorry Nepgear but I never seen any member with this emblem before. I checked my contacts about it; even I went to the Guild few hours ago but none of the data matched with it. I dare to say the Guild wouldn't employ anything like black ops with ASIC still at large. It will be meaningless to do that." IF said as she reassures the lilac haired candidate.

"I see."

The fairy's doubts were spot on about the girl wasn't residence or to be more precise not from Gamindustri. Especially when IF showed her a photo of the downed aircraft the young ARKS piloted before it was swallowed into blazing inferno, the fairy triple-checked the database and indeed there wasn't any plane matched with picture. Just as Histoire about speak, they heard rustling sound came from the living room then followed with a familiar groaned voice.

"Alisa-san?!" Compa shouted in panic and rushed to the room with IF fearing that her condition getting unstable. Histoire and Nepgear were following the two right behind them until the purple CPU Candidate stopped in front of the room and her eyes widened in shock. In her sight IF and Compa also at the same state staring the ponytail haired woman still wearing the jet black coat. But her concerns focused on the ARKS Operative. She, no in her thought everyone in the room could see something around her. Blue particles resonating almost filled the room shone like a beauty of moonlight. Beyond that however Nepgear felt something about the mysterious particles.

" _S-shares!? But how? Only CPU and CPU Candidates have that power but…_ "

Her senses were in doubts when she remembered the Histoire's statement that only CPU and CPU candidates could detect Share energy with the exception of the Planeptune's Oracle herself. She knows the most about it due to her knowledge know no bounds. But there was something else she sensed from the bluish particles, a feeling she really familiar when Neptune was around.

 _A Warmth_

Nepgear couldn't mistake nor hide feelings, that the ARKS operative resembles much like the CPU of Planeptune. Before she gets drown 'longer' into her thoughts, another groan came out and she finally opened her eyes with the blue particles disappeared at the same time.

 _Pain_

Was the first thing Fei felt when she regained her consciousness with the use of the system still took a toll on her body although it wasn't bad as before. Her sight still blur until the operative took a deep breath and reopened her eyes, seeing IF and Compa sitting beside her.

"She's finally awake; you had us worried for minutes." IF said while letting out a sigh.

"Sorry. I believe I caused more troubles than you think huh?" replied Fei as she woke up from her bed.

"Don't say it like that Iffy-chan. Alisa-san was hurt beyond her body could endure." Compa stated.

"Everyone! I think you need to rest for now. It is already late night so it is better that we prepare for tomorrow."

"Hmm right, we have to go to Lastation and find its mascot." IF said as she browses through her phones' message "Alright, we'll be going first. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Ge-Ge and Alisa-san." with that said, the brunette and the creamy-lilac haired girls went to their room and rested for the day.

For the young ARKS however her instinct tells it was too early for her to take another sleep because she would be awake all night with the lilac haired CPU candidate and blonde haired fairy tome "I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself properly in the afternoon."

"It is okay, now if you don't mind can you tell us who are you exactly Alisa-san?" said the Planeptune Oracle as she levitates in front of Fei. The young ARKS hesitated for a moment however she sensed from the fairy neither evil intent nor any ulterior motive behind the question. If it was something that could bring her back home then she decided gambled with the information.

"Fei Alisa. ARKS operative of Oracle fleet." replied Fei dryly and a brief silence between them until Nepgear realized that she mentioned the word Oracle.

"O-oracle!? You mean… you're from other nation?!" said the CPU Candidate

First time she heard that statement coming from the Nepgear, she knew it would be a long night talk with them.

 **Chapter 2 End  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and Phantasy Star Online 2. Both games are belong to the respected owners. I only own the OC and the fic story. Enjoy and please review :)

 **Journey to Lastation I**

 **February 5, Year 20XX**

 **Gamindustri – Planeptune Basilicom**

 **21.00 PM**

The night still covered the sky of Planeptune and it shows that time to for people go sleep. But for Fei, she had a mixed feelings after making sure no one else to take was around for to eavesdrop, her tale began to unfold to both Nepgear and Histoire. From her ambushed mission from a Dark Falz, destroyed capital ship, escaped with a campship, pitted into a dogfight against Dark Vibras, how she went into tele-pool portal, finally her meeting with Nepgear and her friends.

"And that's how I got here Histoire." Said Fei as she concluded her story.

"I see… so you are not from here. But… you really look like her…" muttered Nepgear but it did not go unnoticed by Fei.

"Excuse me? Who are you talking about?" said the ARKS tilts her head in confusion.

"My goodness! P-please just forget what I just said Alisa-san." Replied Nepgear with her comical eyes somehow made her cute to anyone who see her in a state like this.

"I think it is time to rest Nepgear-san. Remember we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." stated Histoire

The CPU Candidate couldn't say a word after that. Part of her feelings said that Fei is actually CPU instead as a normal human. Mainly due to blueish particles were resonating around the living room somehow similar to Share Energy, but what the ARKS operative said she utilizes energy called Photon instead.

"Y-yes. Well then good night Alisa-san and Histoire-san." Nepgear bowed then headed to her room leaving Fei and Histoire alone in the living room alone.

The young ARKS felt that she had elaborate enough decided to excuse herself to explore the city more but stopped immediately by Histoire before her.

"Alisa-san can I have request for you?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is so sudden for you but I need you to understand about Gamindustri current situation. Especially since you know nothing about this world until now." said Histoire.

True that would save her time after she was out cold for several hours after Nepgear, IF, and Compa brought her to the basilicom. A lesson from a fairy regarded as an Oracle however she wasn't sure how to reply that offer. After revealed her true identity, the girl was prepared for anything that might drag her as tool for Planeptune even at the moment they showed no sign of that. Fei decided to put aside her worries and accepted.

"I'm all ears." replied Fei and the history of Gamindustri begins to unfold from Histoire.

 **February 6, Year 20XX**

 **Gamindustri – Planeptune Guild Hall**

 **06.00 AM**

Guild… a place for anyone in Gamindustri to do quests and bring shares to the nation. Normally CPU or bounty hunters do the quests while Guild and its members are neutral to each nations, however with the organization ASIC spreading troubles in the last three years made them act to bring shares to Gamindustri and eliminate ASIC threats across the land.

"Disputed peace huh? I never thought I have gotten myself into bigger troubles. What will master will say about I wonder?" Fei muttered

Or at least that was what Histoire told her and the one of many ways earn her keep. Fei sat on one of the empty bench provided for quest participants to rest while eating a red bean bread she got from delivery quest she did. She closed her eyes, summarizing things she learned from Histoire. The young ARKS got the gist of the situation in the new world she's in. Currently known as the land of Gamindustri is divided into four nations which are Land of Purple Progress with the capital city Planeptune, The Land of Black Regality with the capital city Lastation, The Land of White Serenity with the capital city Lowee, and last is The Land of Green Pastures with capital city Leanbox. Each nation are protected by CPU with the name Purple Heart alias Neptune, Black Heart alias Noire, White Heart alias Blanc, and Green Heart alias Vert. The four nations along with its CPU are close friends and Fei could imagine how they meet each other every day.

Three years ago an organization named ASIC by the officials mysteriously appeared out of the blue and start causing chaos in the continent and draining Shares which is the source of power for CPUs by pirating games, vandalizing shops, and last is convince people to worship an entity named The Deity of Sin. The four CPUs gathered Planpetune to discuss how to overcome the crisis. With Histoire they found out where the leader of ASIC is and the four CPUs with Nepgear headed to put an end to ASIC once and for all in a location named Gamindustri Graveyard.

Three years had passed and nothing was heard from them ever since. Histoire asked IF and Compa to conduct investigation there to find what happened to the CPUs. Before the two set off finding Neptune and other CPUs, Histoire gave them a Sharecrite. It is crystal contained a purified Shares energies in a hope they would be able to revive CPUs and Histoire took three months to produce one. But in the end of the investigation IF and Compa managed to brought back Nepgear from the Gamindustri Graveyard because they were intervened with CFW member codenamed "Judge" and barely managed to get away.

Few days after that, Nepgear awoke from her long deserved rest from being detained for three years told Histoire and others what happened in their fight. Five against one is definitely sure win strategy, but CFW Magic the leader of ASIC was far too powerful even the might of five of them together couldn't hold a stick against her. Determined to rescue her sister and other CPUs from the hands of CFW, Nepgear currently work hard to get more shares to create another Sharecrite and the blessings of the Game Mascots resides across the continent.

"I never thought you're so early to be here." A voice of a girl snapped the ARKS from her thoughts and opened her eyes back to reality. Fei looked around and found that a brunette haired girl with blue jacket stood in front of her while holding her pink cellphone on the right hand.

"You're… IF if I recall correctly?" Replied Fei. For a moment she almost called her with someone she knows from General Affairs institute back in Oracle fleet.

"At least you can pronounce my name correctly." the statement raised a question if she is called by nickname or something, but Fei decided to brush that off.

"If you're here that means you just finished some quests Alisa-san?"

"Just finished one actually." replied Fei as she showed her a pack of credits she earned.

"I see. Histoire-sama asked me to bring you to Basilicom. She need to meet you right away." said IF then she played a voice log on her phone.

"Alisa-san. If you already returned from your quests please come to Basilicom." a short voice log and indeed her mind clearly remembered it belongs to Histoire.

"Alright. We shouldn't make her wait longer." Fei stood up from the bench and the two set off to Planeptune Basilicom.

 **February 6, Year 20XX**

 **Gamindustri – Planeptune Basilicom**

 **05.30 AM**

"Uh!?" shocked beyond realization was the first expression she showed. The blonde haired Oracle of Planeptune found herself woke up on a barren empty land with darkness engulfed the sky and everything was bloody red. Histoire took a second realize what she see, a vision of someone's future. She knew really well that the only place that fits the description is in the deepest part where the current CPUs being held, where ASIC leaders meet up every time after they finished their havoc. But the sensation was far from one called it as a dream. She had a lot of things that need to be answered.

Looking around the land in her vision, a mysterious figure stood in front of a rubble. Wounded and breathes heavily. Histoire couldn't tell whether the figure was a CPU or not. But her question was answered immediately from the appearance. Wearing a mysterious jet black long coat with purple-magenta lines accent. On her right hand wields a black great sword with resonating thin light blue layer around its edge. Histoire grimly realized her vision is all about. The future of the girl that Nepgear, IF and Compa brought. Her sight shifted what lies in front of the girl. A swarm of black humanoid looking insects heading to the girl and her vision ended by a loud sound came from an elevator. IF arrived with Compa ready to head out for the next Mascot search around Lastation. Histoire immediately asked IF to bring the ARKS Operative from her quest and Compa to wake up Nepgear in her room.

 **One Hour Later**

"Now these documents are complete, I could use a bit rest." said Histoire sighed from handling the last piece of bundled document. An hour has passed since she asked IF to find Fei as soon as possible. The cause of the vision still unknown howver she put that aside for now. As an Oracle, to maintain a nation without CPU for her is an everyday homework when Neptune was still around. Although with Nepgear slightly cut off her burden, the responsibility of a nation and as its protector are in CPU hands. Histoire irks the urge to give a deep lesson for Neptune when ASIC is dealt for once and for all. The sound of an elevator bell snapped the fairy tome's thought then she saw the door opens and revealed IF and Fei.

"Histoire-sama! I brought her here." said IF as the two walked in.

"Thank you IF-san." said Histoire as she lets the two sit on the chairs.

"I heard from IF there is something you want me to do Histoire?" asked Fei.

"First, I want to apologize for asking you this Alisa-san."

"Hmm care to elaborate?"

 **February 6, A.P.240**

?

?

Somewhere in a space filed of void and darkness she sat on a throne-like seat. Reports indicated that the Purple Sister encountered a human was boring news but this particular human has something that greatly raised her interest. Smiled to a scenario to put fitting end to the purple ponytail haired girl, she raised her scythe scythe and took a glance to the captured CPUs. Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert more like lifeless vessels ready for her. But she decided not to do it just yet.

"Huhuhuhu new visitor for the CPU. Doesn't matter. She will fall short by my might."

Chapter 3 Part 1 End.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I apologize for long wait. Due to my tight college schedules and mid term tests. I barely have enough time to write. Well see you for the next chapter.


End file.
